


One with the Earth an outcast to the city

by Thelorelord



Series: The past [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord





	One with the Earth an outcast to the city

I meet Hanzo by a cherry blossoms tree he looked so much different then. And so did Genji. He found me caught in a trap my horns, scales and wings were stuck in a net. He saved me from being sold and traded in an whore house or maybe turned into a slave. Or maybe I would just be killed and stuffed, whatever they wanted to do with me. But an arrow stripped the rope perfectly and even removed some of it away.( Then Hanzo walked into the room and corrected me there goes my prime time for stories.) “Of course I did. I was trained to do as such.” Hanzo corrected. You could feel the collective eye roll in the room. But I continued my story. The young Hanzo then pull the rope off my body I flared up my my wings,not surprising him in the slightest. Only when I take flight is when has awe in his eyes.

I never really meet McCree though I always saw him, running around with the deadlock gang. He didn’t look silent but once he locked up his spurs he was silent as hell. He snuck up or almost snuck up on me will I was drinking from the river. I don’t know who was more surprised him or I. But none the less I jump into the river.


End file.
